I Am A Dragon!
by Bhion-san
Summary: Happy 31st October. Bagaimana Halloween Natsu dan keluarganya?


**Happy 31st October, alias Halloween. Nah berhubung ini Halloween, maka aku akan buat sedikit cerita tentang keluarga NaLu. Hehehe, oh ya ku cenderung menyukai jika NaLu mempunyai anak laki-laki, namun kalo Mashima-sensei berkehendak mereka punya anak perempuan juga gak masalah karena mereka puasssti lucu banget! Nah silahkan dibaca ceritaku ini. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer by Bhion. FT is Mashima, I just own the Fic.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu semua anak di Fairy Tail Recidence. Mengapa begitu? Ya karena ini adalah Halloween, mereka bisa tidur larut malam dan besok mereka mendapat extra libur sehari. Namun yang paling dinanti adalah pamer kostum. Yup, mereka akan memakai kostum dan berjalan kesatu rumah ke rumah lainnya dan berkata 'trick or treat' untuk mendapat permen,coklat, bahkan kue kering.

"Papa! Aku tahu aku mau pake apa!" Jerit seorang bocah lelaki berusia 3 tahun seraya memeluk ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama ibunya. Sang ayah langsung memangku bocah lelaki itu dan mencium pipinya.

"Benarkah? Memangnya Hiro mau jadi apa malam ini?" Ujar lelaki berusia 26 tahun itu. Sang anak yang bernama Hiro itu memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh semangat.

"Naga! Yang warna merah! Grraawwwlll~!" Serunya dan membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti jam 3 sore kita cari kostum naga buat Hiro ya." Ujar sang Ibu seraya mencubit pipi anak pertamanya itu.

"Yup, tapi jangan lama-lama, nanti mama sama dedeknya Hiro capek." Ujar Ayah bocah itu.

"Iya nggak lama-lama kok. Janji!" Ujar Hiro seraya turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan berlari kecil menjauhi mereka.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kok, Natsu. Aku masih kuat untuk shopping." Ujar sang istri pada suaminya itu.

"Tetap tidak boleh, kau harus ingat, usia kandunganmu sudah 8 bulan 7 hari. Aku tak mau kau teralu capek, Lucy. Bukannya kau sudah ambil cuti melahirkan? Jadi istirahatlah dengan baik." Balas suaminya.

"Iya, aku tahu tuan besar. Ah, Hiro ingin jadi naga ya untuk pesta kostum malam ini? Hmm, kostum itu susah didapat sekarang."

"Kau benar Luce, bagaimana kalau kita minta ke ibuku saja. Dulu aku juga pernah jadi naga waktu kecil bersama Wendy."

"Eh, benarkah? Ku kira Wendy menjadi semacam princess atau red hoody gitu, ahahah, kalian pasti lucu." Lucy ber-giggles ria dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh suaminya.

"Ya, begitulah. Pasti putriku juga akan sangat cantik seperti mamanya." Ujar Natsu seraya mengelus perut buncit Lucy. Lucy meletakan tangannya diatas telapak tangan Natsu yang hangat itu. Dan berkata,

"Kita harus bersabar..."

"Ya begitulah" Kemudian Natsu mencium kening Lucy. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan putra mereka dari arah halaman. Secepat kilat, Natsu langsung berlari menghampiri asal suara itu. Dilihatnya Gray sedang menggendong putranya yang menangis itu.

"Gray! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Natsu, Hiro tadi terjatuh saat bermain bersama Dylan. Dylan sekarang sedang ditenangkan oleh Juvia dirumah. Sepertinya ada yang meletakan pembatas jalan sembarangan dan saat mereka bermain, mereka menabraknya dan terjatuh." Ujar Gray yang kemudian menyerahkan Hiro yang masih menangis itu kepelukan Natsu.

"Pembatas Jalan? Yang disekitar blok B itu?" Perkataan Natsu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Gray.

"Jalan disekitar sana memang sedang rusak, jadi ada beberapa perbaikan. Behubung kita cuma beda 3 rumah, jadi mudah saja bagi Dylan dan Hiro untuk kesana. Oh, aku pulang dulu. Tadi aku berniat mengantar Hiro pulang, berhubung kau sudah muncul jadi ya sudahlah. jaa" Pamit Gray pada Natsu.

"Arigatou, Gray. Hiro ssh ssh, Papa disini." Natsu membawa Hiro masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati ekspresi istrinya yang berubah syok.

"Hiro! Apa yang terjadi Natsu?" Tanyanya yang langsung memeluk Hiro saat didudukan diatas sofa oleh Natsu.

"Dia jatuh setelah menabrak pembatas jalan. Sebentar aku ambil P3K dulu." Kemudian Natsu bergegas mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di dekat dapur.

"Hiro, mana yang sakit, sayang?" Tanya Lucy menenangkan anaknya. Hiro masih saja menangis,hingga Lucy tersadar bahwa lutut kiri Hiro berdarah. Ia semakin panik dan berusaha menghentikan darah anaknya dengan tissue yang ada diatas meja.

"Hiro, sini, Papa obati dulu." Dengan cekatan Natsu mengobati lutut anaknya yang berdarah. Sedikit demi sedikit, tangisan Hiro memudar, kemudian ia bersandar pada pangkuan Ibunya dan kemudian tertidur. Saat Natsu selesai memberi plester pada lutut anaknya, Lucy meletakan telunjuknya dibibirnya. Natsu hanya tersenyum kemudian berdiri secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Hiro.

"Sudah tenang. Nah Natsu kau bisa memindahkan Hiro kekamarnya jika kau mau." Ujar Lucy saat Natsu kembali.

"Tidak, nanti saja. Biarkan dia tidur berbantal pangkuanmu." Ujar Natsu yang kemudian duduk di sebelah anaknya yang sedang terlelap itu. Di belainya rambut pinkish anaknya yang sama seperti miliknya itu, tak kuasa, ia kemudian mencium pipi anaknya dengan sayang.

"Oh ya kau belum memberi tahu Ibu kalau kita akan kesana jam 3 sore." Ujar Lucy yang kemudian dibalas dengan mata yang membelalak oleh Natsu.

"Eh?! Oh ya benar, biasanya Ibu akan pergi ke tokonya jam 11 maka rumah kosong. Sedangkan ayah pasti akan bermain Golf, ah syukurlah ini masih jam 10" Natsu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil benda yang disebut HP itu. Kemudian menekan tombol di layar dengan nama 'Okaa-san' kemudian menekan tombol Dial.

**Ttttrrr... Krek...**

"_Hallo?"_

"Hallo, ibu. Ini aku Natsu, ibu, aku nanti jam 3 sore mau kerumah Ibu. Aku mau mengambil kostum nagaku yang dulu pernah aku pakai waktu kecil."

"_Mau kesini?! Kau mengajak Hiro dan Lucy kan? Ibu harus siap-siap kue yang banyak! Jam 3 sore kan?! Aku akan beri tahu ayahmu dan Wendy! Ok! Ibu harus siap-siap! Dadah!"_

Sambungan diputus.

"Ibu ini, aku bilang cuma mau mengambil kostum saja, jadi ribut begitu." Ujar Natsu memandang layar HP yang menampil kan waktu bicara di telpon.

"Tak apalah Natsu, Ibu pasti kangen sama cucunya juga. Jadi wajarlah kalau beliau begitu." Ujar Lucy membelai rambut anaknya yang semakin nyaman bersandar dipangkuannya.

"Yah, begitulah. Sebelum kesana, kau mau menengok makam orang tuamu? Kau pasti kangen dengan mereka setelah kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu itu." Ujar Natsu. Lucy hanya menggeleng, kemudian menatap suaminya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak, aku takut jika kita ajak Hiro kesana, dia akan rewel, nanti saja setelah aku melahirkan." Ujar Lucy. Natsu hanya bisa diam saat Lucy berbicara seperti itu.

"Ya aku tahu, maaf sudah menyinggungnya. Baiklah sesudah melahirkan saja,aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Terimakasih, Natsu."

* * *

**Jam 3 sore.**

"Nenek!" Hiro langsung berlari dan kemudian memeluk neneknya.

"Hiro~! Aduh, nenek kangen sekali" Ujarnya dengan mencium pipi Hiro dengan sayang. Kemudian Wendy keluar dan ikut memeluk keponakannya itu.

"Hiro~!" Hiro hanya tertawa saat Wendy memeluknya. Natsu dan Lucy mengambil oleh-oleh yang sudah mereka belikan saat perjalanan tadi.

"Aduh menantuku yang cantik,tak usah repot-repot beli oleh-oleh. Nanti kamu capek lagi, ingat kamu lagi hamil." Ujar Gradine sambil mengambil oleh-oleh yang dibawanya.

"Tidak apa kok bu, cuma beberapa jeruk, apel dan beberapa snack." Balasnya dengan senyum yang manis.

"Benar bu, kadang dia keras kepala untuk hal ini." Ujar Natsu dengan mengelus kepala istrinya.

"Papa! Papa! Ayo!" Hiro meraih bagaian bawah celana Natsu dan menariknya kedalam rumah. Natsu hanya mengikuti anaknya itu. Didalam terlihat seorang lelaki setengah abad lebih sedang membaca koran.

"Kakek! Kakek!" Hiro kemudian berlari menghampiri lelaki itu. Sang lelaki langsung melipat korannya dan menggendong cucu pertamanya.

"Hiro sudah sampai rupanya. Gimana? Nggak mabuk lagi kan?" Tanyanya dengan muka yang sumeringah melihat cucunya yang tertawa itu.

"Nggak, kan Hiro udah gede!"

"Nah Natsu, ini kostummu dulu, masih ibu simpan rapi kok." Ujar Gradine sambil menyerahkan kostum naga berwarna merah itu kepada anaknya.

"Semoga ukurannya pas." Ujar Lucy sambil memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Hiro, lihat apa yang papa dapat. Kostum naga." Ujar Natsu, Hiro yang sedang minum susu dipangkuan Wendy langsung menuju kearah ayahnya. Kemudian terlihat wajah puas dari wajah imut anak berusia 3 tahun itu.

"Yay! Naga!" Ujarnya sambil menyentuh lengan kostum itu.

"Mau mencobanya? Ayo sini, sama bibi Wendy." Ujar Wendy seraya menggendong Hiro dan mengambil kostum naga dari genggaman tangan kakaknya.

"Nah, Lucy, bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? Kau pasti lelah karena perutmu yang buncit itu, ingat kau tak boleh capek dan harus memperhatikan gizimu juga." Lucy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah arah mertuanya, disambutnya nasehat baik itu dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri jelas di wajah porselennya.

"Baik Ayah, kalau lelah jelas iya, tak mungkin aku bohong akan hal itu. Untuk itu jangan di khawatirkan, aku berusaha untuk memenuhi gi—" Perkataan Lucy terpotong, Natsu langsung memandang istrinya heran.

"Ada apa? Kau kecapekan? Kita pulang?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada khawatir dan menggenggam tangan kiri Lucy.

"Huufft... tidak, tidak apa. Dia cuma menendangnya saja." Ujar Lucy yang kemudian meletakan telapak tanagn kanan Natsu diatas perutnya. Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Natsu bisa merasakan tendangan dari dalam perut Lucy.

"Ah! Dia menendang."

"Masa? Natsu, Ibu mau coba!" Gradine langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan duduk disebelah kanan Lucy dan kemudian meletakan kedua telapak tangannya diatas perut lagi mereka merasakan tendangan kecil tersebut.

"Lucy, aku tak sabar melihat cucuku ini, sehat selalu ya." Ujar Gradine mencium kening Lucy. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi.

"Graaaawwwwlll~! Graaaawwwll~!"

"Hiro! Sebentar itu belum dikancing! Sebentar!" Diikuti dengan Wendy yang sedikit berlari mengejar Hiro yang kostumnya belum terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Graaaawwwll~! Papa! Mama!" Hiro berlari kearah Natsu dan kemudian loncat ke pangkuannya.

"Owaah! Lihat Naga merah ini! Jangan makan lelaki kurus ini!" Canda Natsu yang hanya dibalas 'Graawl' oleh putranya itu. Selama beberapa jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di rumah orang tua Natsu dan saat waktu menunjukan pukul 5, mereka pamit pulang.

"Kami pamit dulu,oh Wendy malam ini kau bisa menginap dirumah kami?"

"Eh? Ada apa Natsu-nii?"

"Aku harus menemani Hiro untuk pesta kostum, dan aku sedikit khawatir Lucy sendirian dirumah. Jadi maukah kau membantuku? Aku janji aku akan menelpon Romeo untukmu, hehehe"

"Na—Natsu-nii! Itu... itu! Iya baiklah!" Kemudian Wendy pergi kekamarnya dan mengambil beberapa baju ganti. Setelah selesai ia langsung menuju mobil milik Natsu.

"Kau tidak terlalu berlebihan Natsu?"

"Dia adikku, jadi tak apa lah." Ujar Natsu seraya menggendong Hiro yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah kakek dan neneknya.

* * *

**The Night...**

"Papa! Ayo~! Papa! Papa~!" Hiro mengetuk pintu kamar Natsu dengan kerasnya, Lucy hanya menahan tawa saat anaknya memanggil Natsu dengan tak sabarnya.

"Aye! Captain Dragon! Mari kita bajak semua permen dan kuenya!AYE!" Kemudian Natsu keluar dengan kostum bajak laut yang cukup sederhana, yaitu kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dilipat hingga kesiku tangan dan celana jeans warna biru serta bandana hitam yang menutup rambut pinkishnya itu.

"AYEW~!" Balas Hiro dengan semangat.

"Wah, wah, Mama nggak diajak nih? Curang." Ujar Lucy dengan mencium pipi Natsu.

"Papa dicium,masa Hiro nggak, Mama curang!" Lucy kemudian sedikit berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya itu, dan kemudian menciumnya.

"Sudah, puas?"

"Mama, kiss!" Kemudian Hiro mencium pipi Lucy dengan sayangnya, Lucy hanya bisa membalasnya dengan pelukan.

"Hey, Hiro ayo kita berangkat, siapkan keranjangmu."

"AYE!" Hiro berlari menuju pintu diikuti dengan Natsu. Namun sepansang tangan menghentikan ayah muda tersebut, dilihatnya sang istri yang sedang membawa syal putih bermotif kotak-kotak kesayangannya. Natsu menyeringitkan dahinya.

"Natsu, kau bawalah syal untuk Hiro, diluar dingin. Aku takut dia sakit dan rewel."

"Oh, saja,kau baik-baik dirumah bersama Wendy."

"Iya aku tahu, aku harus menyiapkan kue dan coklat untuk monster kecil yang berkunjung."Sekali lagi, Lucy mencium kening Natsu.

"Ok, aku berangkat dulu. Hiro!" Natsu langsung membukakan pintu yang kemudian di susul oleh larian kecil dari putranya.

* * *

"Trick or Treat~!" Seru Hiro didepan rumah Gray. Saat pintu dibuka, terlihatlah Mrs. Fullbuster dengan sepiring penuh kue coklat.

"Kyaah, tante naga." Canda Juvia. Hiro hanya bisa ber'Grawl' ria saat Juvia bercanda dengannya.

"Tante cantik! Tante pake baju apa?" Tanya Hiro dengan mempertahankan senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya.

"Terima kasih, tante Juvia jadi putri salju. Ah, itu pasti papa-nya Hiro." Ujar Juvia sambil menerawang jauh, dilihatnya suami dan ayah dari Hiro dengan bertengkar karena kostum mereka hampir mirip. Hampir.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi" Ujarnya.

"Trick or Treat!" Hiro berteriak sekali lagi. Juvia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya, maaf ya, Hiro. Ini kue coklat buat Hiro." Hiro tertawa riang kemudian meninggalkan Juvia dengan senyumnya.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, dan udara semakin dingin, rasanya itu tak bisa dikompromi lagi oleh tubuh kecil seperti Hiro, walaupun memakai kostum yang cukup tebal, sepertinya itu tidak ada hasil.

"Hiro, pakai syal ya. Nanti masuk angin kalau tidak pakai."

"Nggak mau! Nanti jadi nggak garang kaya naga! Nggak mau—Hatcchuu~!"

"Tuh kan bersin, dipakai ya. Sini, biar papa bawakan keranjangnya." Ujar Natsu seraya mengambil keranjang berbentuk Jack O' Lantern dari genggaman anaknya. Inilah rumah terakhir untuk mendapatkan Trick Or Treat, setelah itu Natsu akan memutuskan untuk pulang karena Hiro sudah terlihat mengantuk.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Dibukanya pintu rumah itu oleh pemiliknya. Seorang wanita berambut biru keriting dengan bandana warna kuning terpasang manis di kepalanya.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang, hallo Hiro." Hiro kemudian bersembunyi dibelakang ayahnya.

"Iya tante Levy, Hiro datang nih, nah Hiro ayo katakan kata kuncinya." Ujar Natsu pada anaknya.

"Trick... or... tre...at..." Hiro kemudian bersembunyi lagi. Melihat Hiro yang manis itu, Levy segera mengabadikannya dengan kamera pocket yang sudah ia gunakan untuk mengambil gambar pesta kostum putrinya, Levia.

"Hiro, kau lucu sekali, sayang Levia sudah tidur. Oh ya, ini coklat dari om Gajeel dan tante Levy." Ujar Levy yang kemudian memberi beberapa batang coklat kedalam keranjang Hiro.

"Hiro, ayo bilang apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Arigatou, Papa, gendong! Gendong!" Hiro mulai rewel karena capek, Natsu seakan hafal kapan anaknya akan rewel dan kapan anaknya akan tenang.

"Nah Levy, kami pulang dulu, salam untuk suamimu dan Levia." Balas Natsu. Levy hanya mengangguk saat Natsu berpamitan padanya.

"Salam buat Lu-chan juga ya, Natsu." Kemudian Levy masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Tadaima..." Ucap Natsu dengan suara pelan, berharap tidak membangunkan Hiro yang sepanjang perjalanan pulang sudah terlelap tidur.

"Okaeri, Natsu-nii, Hiro. Ups, Hiro sudah tidur ya? Sini aku taruh Jack O' Laternnya. Natsu-nii langsung tidurkan Hiro saja."

"Makasih Wendy. Lucy mana?"

"Lucy-nee? Oh dia ada di kamar, katanya kakinya sakit. Lebih baik kakak langsung kesana deh, soalnya tadi sempat susah jalan."

"Oh, Ok. Makasih atas hari ini. Aku taruh Hiro dulu di kamar." Ucap Natsu yang langsung pergi ke kamar Hiro.

Setelah mengganti kostum Hiro dengan piyamanya, Natsu menidurkan anaknya ditempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Dia duduk beberapa menit dan kemudian mencium kening Hiro setelah memastikan anaknya benar-benar sudah lelap.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Lalu masuk kekamarnya. Dilihatnya Lucy yang sedang memijit kakinya.

"Okaeri. Maaf aku tak melihatmu pulang, kakiku sakit." Ujar Lucy sambil terus memijit kakinya yang sakit dan pegal itu.

"Tak apa. Sudah kubilangkan, jangan terlalu capek, ini akibatnya. Namun aku lega kau tak apa-apa." Balas Natsu yang langsung meluncurkan bibirnya kearah Lucy. Dan ciuman itu menutup semua aktivitasnya.

* * *

Pagi cukup cerah, pagi ini masih pukul 7 dan Natsu sudah berada di teras rumah, terduduk letih karena jogging yang melelahkan. Merileksasikan otot-ototnya, dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Natsu, minum dulu." Lucy yang muncul dari dalam rumah segera menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada suaminya.

"Ah iya, haah~ aku heran, ini masih pukul 7 dan sudah terasa panas."

"Iya benar juga. Eh? Bukannya itu Levy?" Ujar Lucy menunjuk kearah orang yang dimaksud.

"Ohayou, Lu-chan, Natsu! Eh Natsu baru selesai Jogging ya? Tadi ketemu Gajeel tidak?"

"Ohayou, Levy. Iya ketemu, tapi dia malah terus lari, katanya mau membentuk otot."

"Yah begitulah Gajeel. Eh, Lu-chan kemarin tidak ikut pesta kostum ya? Aku mengerti, ini, trick or treat dariku untukmu."

"Eh? Ini,foto Hiro?" Ucapnya seraya menerima sehelai foto anaknya yang sedikit ngambek dengan wajah memerah yang ia berusaha benamkan dalam syal milik ayahnya,sembari memegangi ujung celana ayahnya. Natsu langsung berdiri dan melihat benda itu.

"Ini foto yang semalam ya? Hiro benar-benar ngambek karena aku pakaikan syal."

"Iya, kelihatan banget. Oh, aku mau kerumah Erza dulu ya. Jaa ne!" Pamit Levy yang kemudian berjalan beberapa blok dari rumah Natsu.

"Say, Natsu, Hiro kelihatan manis disini. Aku jadi menyesal tidak ikut." Ujar Lucy sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Natsu.

"Ya, sudah kubilang tak apa." Kemudian Natsu memberikan ciuman tepat dibibir dan tersenyum.

"Kan sebentar lagi Hiro ada yang nemenin main." Ujar Natsu yang langsung menggendong Lucy dengan bridal-style.

"Kyaa Natsu~!"

** I**

* * *

**Nah, Happy Halloween semua. Maaf kalo ceritanya acak adul dan nggak beralur.**

**Mind RnR?**

**Salam Halloween**

**-BHION-**


End file.
